puniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Genius plans
This is a list of all the GENIUS PLANS Wendy has made and which were or were not disregarded as stupid. * Magical version of smartphone (approved) * ... Approved plans: Inter-dimensional gate When Rymsk was closing in on Meroldim the idea was made to visit that place. After some tinkering with, quite unstable, portals from both sides a connection was made. After the war magic and technology was combined to make a stable portal from one world to another. It was agreed upon when trade with a (actual safe) world came into vision. Inter-city portals Somehow people are still failing on making decent portals, city to city. That's because of two reasons. Firstly, the coordinates. The bigger one that connects to Rymsk uses a lot of material, is ridiculously big and is connected by a straight laser-based lock-on mechanism that determines the precise location of the other end of the portal. The smaller ones suffer from mountains and can not rely on this.Using satelites might work but orbit is a RR8. Secondly, its too expensive to make big portals like the one to Rymsk. Until a safe way of using portals has been made, it will be suspended. Mass Producible Golems This idea involves bodies of magically reinforced metal and power cores that both give energy to the golem and is its mind. These cores are inscribed with magical marks to create formations. These formations both convert energy fed to them as well as functioning as a logical circuit or brain. These golems are (mostly) not very intelligent, at least not the standard minion and soldier type. The great part is that they are disposable and versatile, you can arm them with any weapon you like as long as is does not exceed the power generated in its core. The idea was disapproved by the magic counsel due to fear of a robot revolt but was later on picked up by Richard Mechako III. Magically enhanced Dreadnought This was an idea made after the invasion from Rymsk. She looked at the huge flying battleships, then looked at them easily getting squashed because its only normal, boring, metal. That was a shame! It could be so much more awesome! Just add a few more additions like magical reinforcement formations and some more 'interesting' weapons. After capturing a dreadnought from the unsuspecting soldiers the remodeling began. The metal hull was reinforced with magic. The cannons were refitted to endure more powerful and intense shooting. After careful consideration two splendid new technologies were added. The Dimensional Armor and Gatling Nuke Cannon. APMTF (All Purpose Magical Taser Formation) It was not agreed to build one of these by the magical council. It uses a lot of energy to maintain and more to activate. Also, there is the Orb of Restriction which has the same general purpose. The idea was picked up by Richard Mechako III when he started the Factory City of Chaal'Aar. Since that city is build on a mana well they have nigh infinite energy to spend on such projects. Disapproved plans: 98000caliber Magic cannon. You know Etherion from Fairy Tail? Something like that. Blackwyrm rider corps "Blackwyrms... those huge black serpents? The ones that attack everything on sight? The same ones that destroyed several cities and have too much vitality to even want to fight them? No." -Minister of War Dimensional armor This is an interesting idea. By bending space you can create a shield that connects to another dimension. Since portal technology in this world is horrible it couldn't be done. What could be done however was something like a laughing mirror. By bending the relative space in an area around whatever you want to protect, everything shot at it will 'bend away'. It is not harder that some bewildering formations and could be quite easily done, though it uses quite a lot of power. Too bad. Dimensional armor v2 Since bending space is possible, why not using it to compress the armor itself? When creating armor, compress it's space. Add more armor. Repeat. Wendy's golem was made this way. For something like a battleship, a something like 20m thick armor would not be a problem. Although, once again... Energy problems... How did those two stupid parents make this?! Gatling nuke cannon Nukes are great. The only problem is the fire rate. When facing off against an Archdemon you would need more than one, but that's a problem since you need big installations or planes to drop them. So why not making something more effective ''and ''interesting? After making a prototype in secret it was tested in a wasteland far away to great success. The after effects are rather nasty though. It was disapproved by the council at the mere thought of it. No mention of the prototype or the testing was made. FTL drive powered rail-guns No. Recursive Entropic Energy Assimilation Formation A great idea! Make a magic circle/formation. Make it contain some energy and go boom! After the explosion the second layer activated that collects all entropic energy from the surrounding (dead) people and environment. Use that energy to explode again, with the added energy so that it will be bigger. Repeat this cycle a set amount of times. Somehow this was disapproved due to moral reasons. Law: Laughing Fit as a valid way of punishment, also see Laughing Pit Moral reasons and common sense said no. Laughing Pit "No. We will not make a pit full of small, cute and tickly things. No. We will not agree to build mechanisms that will automatically tickle anyone coming near them. That is bound to become a disaster... somehow." -Minister of Law&Order Floating City of Amelir It was a great idea to make a flying city, except for the fact that the capital city Meroldim is, in fact, half flying. A propulsion engine would be great though. Floating Fortress Amelior While there is no flying fortress yet except for the royal palace, it was disapproved. Even more so when ideas for the 98000 caliber magic cannon and jet propulsion were added. Sad.